An image-receiving material is employable in an image-forming method utilizing a light-sensitive material which comprises a support and a light-sensitive layer containing an ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable compound. The image-forming method comprises the steps of imagewise polymerizing the polymerizable compound of the light-sensitive material and transferring an unpolymerized polymerizable compound from the light-sensitive material to the image-receiving material.
Examples of the image-forming methods are described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 57(1982)-179836, 58(1983)-88739, 58(1983)-88740 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,846), 59(1984)-30537, 59(1984)-137944 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,912) and 60(1985)-259490 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,235).
Recently, it has been found that the image-receiving materials can be advantageously used for another image-forming method employing silver halide as photosensor. The image-forming method is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 61(1986)-69062, 61(1986)-731456 (the contents of both publication are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,676 and European Patent Provisional Publication No. 0174634A2), 61(1986)-275742 and 61(1986)-278849 (the contents of both publication European Patent Provisional Publication No. 0203613A). The image-forming method comprises the steps of: imagewise exposing to light a light-sensitive material comprising a support and a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound; simultaneously or thereafter developing the light-sensitive material; and pressing the light-sensitive material on the image-receiving material to transfer the unpolymerized polymerizable compound to the image-receiving layer.
The image-forming method employing an image-receiving material and a light-sensitive material in which silver halide is utilized as photosensor is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 62(1987)-210444 and 62(1987)-209454.
As for the image-receiving material used in the above methods, various materials have been proposed according to purposes. For example, an image-receiving material (heat-sensitive transferring medium) described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62(1987)-117794 contains zinc chloride in the specifically determined amount based on the amount of a developer. It is reported that in the case of using this image-receiving material, the resulting transferred image hardly fades or disappears even by using an organic solvent or a plasticizer.